forbidden love affair
by Tonarados
Summary: Eine Seishiro/Fuma FF. Die beiden beginnen eine leichte Affaire. Also Shonen Ai Warning ^^


Bisherige Teile: Prolog  
  
E-Mail: Tonarados_Fight@web.de  
  
Anmerkung: heaven17 kam mal auf die Idee eine FF zu schrieben mit diesem Pairing. Für mich war es recht interessant und so ging ich auf das Angebot ein. Jedoch, alles was in dieser FF passiert ist meine Idee ^^°  
  
Zeit: Es setzt direkt nach Band 14, deer Eis-ess-Szene ein ^^°  
  
Widmung: heaven17  
  
  
  
"Einen Crêpe für sie und einen für sie." Die Verkäuferin reichte den beiden Männern ihr essen und lächelte ihnen zu. "Darf es sonst noch etwas sein?" "Nein danke, dass wäre dann alles", lächelte der Jüngere zurück. "Bezahlst du oder ich?", wandte er sich an seinen Begleiter. "Ich habe dich doch eingeladen", erwiderte er und reichte der Frau das Geld. "Ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn zwei so schöne Männer wie sie wiederkämen", meinte sie und sah sie verführerisch an. "Aber gerne doch, oder Seishiro?" "Hm..." Nachdem sie ein Weilchen die Straße entlang an den vielen Geschäften mit Büchern, Elektronik und Babysachen liefen, blieb Fuma stehen, nahm einen weiteren großen Bissen von seinem Crêpe und fragte: "Was hast du?" "Nichts... aber ich muss doch meinem Subaru treu bleiben." Kurz sahen sich beide an, bevor sie laut zu lachen anfingen. "Er würde wütend, wenn ich fremd ginge." "Oh... Kamui auch... Schade, dass er vorhin nicht dabei war, ich hätte zu gerne mal wieder mit ihm gespielt." "Ach du auch?", schmunzelte Seishiro, aß genüsslich weiter. "Sicher! Er hat so eine schöne weiche Haut... Und seine Tränen... sie sind gar nicht salzig... eher.... süßlich...." Wieder lachten beide. "Aber wird das festnageln nicht langsam langweilig? Machst du doch ständig." "Sonst rennt er mir womöglich noch davon... Obwohl... ihm scheint es ja zu gefallen.. Mal sehen, wie ich's beim nächsten Mal mache. Aber wenn ich ihn sehe, kann ich mich einfach nicht mehr losreißen, am liebsten würde ich sogar noch etwas weiter gehen... bevor ich ihn töte.... will ich schon auf mein Kosten kommen..." Der Sakurazuka lächelte. Auch ihm fiel es immer wieder schwer von Subaru zu lassen. Es war nun bereits über 10 Jahre her, dass er sich ihn als Opfer ausgesucht hatte. "Subaru..." "Du denkst ja schon wieder an ihn!" Seishiro schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als Fuma ihn von hinten umklammerte. "Du hast wirklich einen starken Körper Seishiro, alle Achtung." Fuma fuhr mit seiner Hand kurz über seine Brust, bevor er ihn wieder losließ. "Du aber auch." "Das hast du gemerkt?" Der Ältere grinste leicht und nickte. "Und dein Yin Yang Meister?" "Weniger als du würde ich sagen, aber er sieht trotzdem wunderschön aus. Er tut immer so stark, aber wenn er einem Nahe ist, merkt man doch wie zerbrechlich er doch eigentlich ist..." "Vielleicht aber auch nur, weil er es sich wünscht in deinen Armen zu liegen." Fumas Augen blitzen geheimnisvoll hinter seiner Brille auf, während Seishiro ihn verwirrt ansah. "Oh, hast du keinen Hunger? Dabei hat sich die Frau doch solche Mühe gegeben", sagte Fuma und deutete auf den Crêpe von ihm, der nur etwas angebissen war. "Doch... Mach dir keine Sorgen." Beide lächelten sich wieder an, bis der Jüngere auf ihn zutrat, mit seiner Hand Seishiros hob und von dem Crêpe abaß, bevor er mit seiner Zunge noch den Rest an Blut, dass an seinem Handschuh klebte, aufleckte. Die Augen des Sakurazukamori weiteten sich leicht, dennoch ließ er es sich gefallen. Plötzlich tauchte Nataku vor ihnen auf. "Ich habe getan, worum du mich gebeten hast." "Danke." Fuma drehte sich um und lächelte ihn an. "Dich bedrückt doch etwas. Was hast du Kazuki?" "Kazuki?", fragte Seishiro. "So nannte sein Vater ihn früher." Der Größere legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, lächelte den Erddrachen Kamui an und sagte: "Ein schöner Name. Willst du vielleicht mit uns einen Crêpe essen, Kazuki?" Nataku sah ihn verwirrt an. "Nein danke... Da ist jemand... der..." "Ja?" Fuma ging zu ihm, zog ihn mit sich zu einer Bank. Dort setzte er sich neben dem geschlechtslosen Wesen und bettete seinen Kopf auf seine Brust. "Mir kannst du ruhig sagen, was dich bedrückt, Kazuki, das weißt du." "Einer von den Siegeln..." "Einer oder eine?" Nataku riss kurz die Augen auf, bevor sie sich leicht schlossen. "Eine... von den Siegeln.. sie verwirrt mich so sehr... Sie erinnert mich an jemanden.... Sie sagte mir... dass es kein Lebewesen ohne Gefühle gibt... aber ich fühle doch nichts, oder?" Sie... meint auch, dass ich wie ein Kind bin..." Seishiro, der die ganze Szene verfolgt hatte, trat nun immer noch lächend und die Sonnenbrille abnehmend auf beide zu. "Du bist auch wie ein Kind. Du brauchst einen Rat und gehst zu deinem Vater, der dich beschützend in die Arme nimmt. Aber... es gibt wirklich Wesen ohne Gefühle. Dich und mich", schmunzelte er. Nataku richtete sich auf. "Du hast keine Gefühle?" "Nein, denn ich bin der Sakurazukamori... so jemand besitzt so etwas nicht." Mit einem Finger stupste er ihn auf die Nase, wobei er unentwegt grinste. "Stimmt nicht ganz. Erotische Gefühle besitzt er schon", mischte sich Fuma lachend ein. "Hm ja... vielleicht...", stimmte er mit ein. "Also... habe ich keine...?" "Nein wohl eher nicht", antwortete sein Ersatzvater. "Lass dich nicht von den Himmelsdrachen verwirren. Sie erzählen dir alles mögliche, nur damit du aufhörst ihre Welt zu zerstören." Seishiro nickte. "Hm..." "Denk darüber in Ruhe nach." "Ja... ich glaube.... du hast recht..." Nachdenklich verabschiedete er sich von den beiden. "Wo waren doch gleich stehen geblieben?", fragte Fuma, stellte sich vor ihm. "Er erinnert mich an Subaru. Er dachte auch oft über vieles nach und fragte mich immer um Rat", lächelte er leicht verträumt. "Mir scheint, dass du noch andere Gefühle außer der Erotik besitzt." "Nein... außerdem wie kommst du darauf?" "Tja..." Fuma sah ihn zunächst geheimnisvoll an, deutete ihm sich leicht vor zu beugen. Der Anführer machte Anstalten ihm etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, legte jedoch eine Hand an die Seite seines Halses und küsste ihn auf der linken Seite. Die Haut unter ihm zuckte kurz, bevor sich vollkommen entspannte, die Schultern erschlafften ebenfalls, seine Arme legten sich um seine Hüfte. Fuma küsste seinen Hals hinab, bevor er mit der Zunge wieder hinaufleckte, seine Zähne sein Ohrläppchen ergriffen und daran zu knabbern begannen. Unwillkürlich zog Seishiro ihn näher an sich heran und machte ein zufriedenes Geräusch. Beiden störte es nicht, dass sie von Schaulustigen umringt waren, die sie merkwürdig ansahen. Es kümmerte sie nicht, denn bald gab es diesen Bezirk nicht mehr. Mit leichten bissen fuhr Fuma wieder den Hals hinab, küsste das Kinn entlang, streifte mit der Zunge leicht über seine Lippen. Seine näherten sich denen des Sakurazuka immer mehr, als sie auf einmal eine Aura wahrnahmen, die nicht weit von ihnen entfernt war. Die Männer ließen sich wieder los. "Kamui." 


End file.
